Five Nights in Chains
by gold.lie.promises
Summary: *Inspired by Nick Jonas's song 'Chains'* Rosa's had enough of waiting and captures the man who's haunted her dreams to finish the job he didn't finish a while ago. Will Ezio be able to resist to her or will he give in without a fight? Rated M for mature content in nearly every chapter. Past and Modern-day lightly mixed up.
1. Day 1 - Prologue

_Day 1_

Rosa finishes her glass of wine in one sip, a few droplets falling on her torso since her mouth isn't big enough to contain all the liquid remaining in the glass. It's been more than an hour since I devour her with my eyes, sweating, erected, just glancing at her slowly undressing and drinking wine in absolute silence. It's a hot night and those chains begin to feel tight everywhere they touch my skin. To make sure I don't try to interrupt her, she's gagged me with one of her sock. Now all that's left is that damn green corset and those filthy garters that she won't take off. She's extremely attractive dressed up like that and she knows it. Oh God, she knows all about it.

"You'll sleep here tonight," she says on a firm and sexy tone, "And I'll come check on you tomorrow after sunset. You'll be fed during the day."

I try to speak but I'm gagged so all my words are muffled. She glances down at me and after an innocent "Oh," she stands and walks her way to me, bends down – and at the same time gives me a good view of her cleavage – and unties the sock so I can speak.

"What is it?" she asks as she kneels in front of me.

"Why did you take me here?" I say, sweating and panting, the erection in my pants throbbing.

She smiles, the beautiful smile of the devil. Her features are dark because the two torches providing the room in light are behind her, but I can still notice her sharp jam, her thick dark eyebrows and her eyes piercing through my soul. She softly cups my face with her hands and leans forward but stops when our noses are touching. Her smile widens. "Why not?" she whispers and then kisses me.

At first, it's gentle and even tender, but it doesn't take too long for her to get wild and rough and diabolically sexy. Her lips taste like the finest wine I've ever tasted and I want more. I try to grab her, to touch her but I can't: the chains tied around my wrists and ankles can't stretch further and I'm already away from the wall.

In an almost brutal way, she stops the kiss and wishes me a good night as she slowly walks towards the door and eventually closes it behind her. I'm now left alone, on my knees, shirtless and weaponless, in a stone cell, somewhere in Italy with an erected member crying to be satisfied. So I sit against the wall and finish the job myself since no one else did it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, sorry if this chapter was shitty, but don't worry it's just the first day and no one knows what is happening, that's why it's so short and mysterious. See it as the prologue if you want to, but I still have to call it _Day 1_ since it's Ezio's first day in custody. I SWEAR THE REST WILL BE A LOOOOOOT BETTER, so please stay around for the next chapters.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed nor any of the characters, everything belongs to Ubisoft***


	2. Day 2

**A/N: My appologies for those who waited for the second day, I've suffered of author blocks and I had no wi-fi for a whole week, forgive me. **Also, I didn't add it in the description at first because I was still hesitating, but this story is happening in the past though some modern-day elements will appear during the following days (starting in this one). Don't worry, I tried to make it subtile so it wouldn't mess everything up. You can see that as pure fantasy or perhaps as Desmond's mind interferring with Ezio's and creating** **spatiotemporal gaps** **allowing both periods to mix up. Feel free to speculate as much as it pleases you, now it's story time! Enjoy(:**

* * *

 _Day 2_

I spent the entire day sleeping, eating and looking at the sun rays beaming through the only window of my cell, trying to figure out where the hell could I be. The only thing I remember is climbing up the Santo Stefano as I was looking for a bank, but when I got to the top Rosa was standing there smiling and then black. She wasn't alone, that's obvious, and they must've used soporifics on me because when I woke up I was tied in a cart, but I was blindfolded so there were no ways for me to see a thing.

It's a bit before sunset when two guards come to give me my last meal of the day and light up the torches. When I'm done eating, I begin to do a few push-ups and sit-ups: recently I've been injured and it's slowed my parkour a bit, so if I could reinforce myself while being locked up in here, then maybe I'd be in better shape once I'm out. I do that for a while then stop when I feel a sting at the abdomen – where I'm injured. I lay down on my back panting and pressing where it hurts and look outside the tiny window up on the wall beside the door. My heart's pounding fast and I know that it's not only because of the exercise. Sunset's nearly over, so Rosa'll be here at any moment and to be honest, I really can't wait any longer to see her.

The sting at my side is gone, my heart's beating at a normal pace; I'm basically absolutely normal when I hear the door unlock and I feel my guts twist. There she is. Lord, she's so attractive.

Rosa slowly walks towards me and kneels once again a few feet of me – at the limit where my chains barely allow me to reach. Again, she's wearing garters and a green corset but different from the one she had yesterday: this one's darker and as black lace on the edges.

I smirk, trying to be attractive as much as she is – not that I want to show off though, but I think that the sight of me shirtless, sweaty and in chains is already pretty attractive. "Is it me or is green your favorite color?"

"Actually," she starts, "I'm color-blind and red and green are the only colors I see… and of course white, grey and black."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Shit, I didn't know about that! Sounds like some Sin City effect though, pretty sick," I joke but she doesn't laugh.

"Sorry?" she frowns.

"Oh, you haven't seen it? Okay, never mind then…"

She frowns again but for herself and continues with the main topic. "It happened after the last time we saw each other actually… not quite recent like… about three years ago."

I can't judge whether if she wants to show she's gotten used to her new condition, if she wants to show it's been a while since she's like that or if to show it's been a long time since we've seen each other. Knowing her and knowing women in general, it probably is all three options mixed up together.

She looks down to the ground and almost looks vulnerable in that moment. I hesitate to move for a moment, but since she doesn't move nor speak, I approach from her and cup her face with my hands, struggling a while with the chains to reach her.

"I guess that's why you brought me here?" I say on an arch tone to catch her attention.

She looks up at me. "Actually…"

Her breath smells like wine again and she smirks before grabbing my face and kissing me, pushing forward so I would lay on the ground and she would be atop of me. She's fierce and lusty and I like that. _A lot_. Every part of me feels her grind against me, feels her hands roam all over me. I can feel her lips lowering on my neck, then my chest and all the way down to go kiss my friend that's been calling for her all night down in my pants. Though, she doesn't give him more than kisses and strokes – even though it's already quite good, it's not enough – and it makes him a bit disappointed.

I come in her hands and she licks every drop of semen she can find, tickling me and sending chills all over my body. I look down at her and she's already staring at me with a smirk.

She wipes her mouth and at the same time ruins her lipstick and stands up. "I'll be back tomorrow at the same time." Licking her fingers, she winks at me and leaves the room.


	3. Day 3

_Day 3_

All day I dreamed about Rosa, reminding myself of the kiss, the handjob and all the rest. She left me hanging so damn badly, but I'm too weak to dare resist and show no interest in her.

At sunset, I get my last meal, when I'm done I stare out the window and wait, my heart pounding faster as minutes pass by.

I sit in the darkness and the heat of the night for hours, patiently waiting.

She never came. Now I would definitely get a revenge.


	4. Day 4

_Day 4_

"Sorry for yesterday, we got overrun with work and I couldn't free myself to come visit you," Rosa says as she steps inside my cell.

I frown at her coming earlier than the previous days and dressed up in a fancy blazer, skirt, high heels and glasses. All dressed in black. She seems preoccupied by a button of her blazer so while she's busy, I look at her tied hair, at her hourglass body shape, at her smooth legs, at her feet looking good in those heels. When she finally manages to undo the stuck button, she sighs and throws her glasses away. While she takes off her heels and pulls on the ribbon holding her hair in a bun and passes her hands through it, my eyes can't get off her cleavage that's only covered by her blazer. She's wearing nothing underneath and the small cylindric metallic pendant of her necklace that's hanging in the space right between her breasts catches my attention. I saw it somewhere, but can't remember where nor why. Although I try to focus on what's around – her breasts – the small object has already caught my attention.

"What's that?" I point at it.

She looks down at her cleavage and chuckles. "Oh, it's nothing! Looks like I forgot to take it off and have been wearing it to work… this is embarrassing!"

Like the two previous nights, she kneels in front of me, but this time my back stays glued to the stone wall and I have no intention to move away from it. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

I raise my eyebrows as to say _okay_ because I don't want to give her more attention – just like she did to me – than she's already have. She leans forward to see me clearer. Her face's brighter today since it's not even sunset yet and the sunrays beaming through the window provide the cell very well in light. Very clearly, I can see her slightly and perfectly painted face, her smooth features and then her collarbone and again the metallic object. Suddenly, it hits me and the perfect idea of revenge pops in my head.

"Come closer," I say and gestures for her to approach.

She fights the urge to smile as she kneels next to me. I pat me thighs for her to sit on my lap and she does so. I take her arms and wrap them around my neck as I place a trail of slow kisses along her neck and collarbone. My heart is racing in my chest as I'm impatient to make her pay as much as I savor my little moment with her. I wrap an arm around her waist and turn her over so she's laying on the ground and _I'm_ atop of her.

I look deep in her eyes as I remove the object from the chain and stick it inside my mouth so it's humid enough. I move my hands along her stomach and waist until they're under her skirt. In one swift move I pull on her panties and throw them away because she won't need them.

I take the object in my hand and kiss her lips as I shove it inside of her. She moans and I smile, glad to see I found its right purpose. I rub my thumb against her clitoris and then return to work on the object.

After a while of her moaning and panting, she takes my face in her hands. "Ezio, please… please you do it."

"I'm already doing it," I say pretending I don't understand.

"No, _you_ do it… yourself," she begs.

I know Rosa, I know everything about her. I know she's on the edge of climaxing and that's why she wants more, I can feel it in her voice and see it in her eyes. But a revenge is a revenge and it must be done until the end if I want her to feel the way she made me feel.

"Ah, Ezio!"

She throws her head back and her hands are too weak to stay up on my face. She closes her eyes and I stop everything, taking the object out and sitting down next to her. It hurts me so much to do it, but I have to.

"Actually, I'm quite tired now… think it's enough!" I look away as I say so.

She props up on her elbows and glances down at me. "What?"

"Yeah," I fake a yawn. "Really need to sleep. See you tomorrow I guess," I lay on the ground, placing my hands behind my head for support.

"Oh hell, you gonna see me tomorrow, Ezio Auditore! You'll fucking see me." I look at her standing up and walking away, then bending down to get her shoes and her panties and leaving the room without a last goodbye.

I look up at the ceiling with a wide smile, glad to have had my revenge on this little demon, but also because my eyes caught with her feminity twice when she bent down to get her stuff.


	5. Day 5

_Day 5_

At sunset, I'm finishing my last meal of the day when the two guards come back to collect my plate, fork and mug. As always, I stay away while they take everything, but as the first one – the only one to come inside while the other stares at me from the doorframe – is on his way to leave the cell, a third man enters – nearly making his colleague fall and drop what he's carrying on the ground – with a chair. He's looking at me with deadly eyes and I'm afraid he's here to execute me, but I try to hide it and instead look indifferent at his arrival. He gestures at the second one in the doorframe to come and help him as the two of them brutally take one of my arm and force me to sit in the chair. Then, they close padlocks that were in the armrest of the chair on the chains I wear around the wrists so that my movements are extremely limited, the sound of metal against metal and concrete resounding in the cell. Finally, the man who took my food comes in with a crate that he quickly places behind the chair and they all leave and close the door behind them.

I sit there in silence for a moment, somehow glad to finally get to lay my ass on something smoother than concrete and the filthy bed of hay they made me, but concerned about what's coming. I don't know why they forced me in that chair, but I know that it's not just for me to be more comfortable.

Time passes, sunset turns into absolute darkness outside and I finally hear footsteps approaching my way. They're loud and clear and I know exactly to who they belong. And let's say that tonight I'm not feeling like playing it well now that I think I found out what's ahead.

"Oh, so you're finally here!" I say.

Rosa puts a pack of smokes and a bottle of wine on the crates I've been sitting in front of for now five days. "What? You missed me?" she smirks, but doesn't look at me.

"Kind of…"

Her smile widens. "Well, I can guarantee you that you'll remember me after tonight."

Her voice is devilish and deep and I can't help it; the guy down in my pants begins to feel her presence. Tonight, she's wearing red and black and heels that make her legs look excessively attractive. She's opening the bottle and cracks a match to light up a cigarette, but she does everything way too slowly and I can't resist any longer.

So I close my eyes, but it seems worse: as if I could feel her presence even more, smell her even more and want to taste her even more.

After a hella long moment, I hear footsteps and open up my eyes but all I get to see is her fingers brushing over my lids to keep them close. From behind, she whispers in my ear, telling me to relax and to breathe. Then I feel her move and she covers my eyes with a piece of cloth that strangely is a bit wet.

"Do you want me?" she asks and I nod.

I feel her smile against my ear as she holds my head and stands on the crate placed behind me. She pulls on my head for it to lay horizontally against the back of the chair and straddles it. I can smell her – her bottom part so close of my covered eyes – and she rubs her clit against my chin. It hurts not to be able to do it myself as I hear her beginning to pant.

" _Per favore bella_ , let me do it myself," I nearly beg.

Without an hesitation, she props herself on the tip of her toes and shifts her weight forward so she's now sitting on my lips. I open them and begin to lick anything I can lick until I find the little bundle that'll make her scream. I suck on it and gently bit on it and she's screaming my name – a pure sound to my ears – and screams always more and I begin to pant as I get too imaginative over what will follow and I'm erected and sweating. It's all too much for the poor little me who stayed locked up in a cell in chains for days and who was teased nearly everyday by this devilish woman. I want her so damn badly and tonight I feel like I'm just on the edge of having her around me.

She moans and pants and tries to hold herself as best as she can on the edge of the chair as her small body tenses and lightly convulses and she cries out in pleasure. I clean her from her liquids and she removes her panties from my face before sitting on my lap, her hole hovering over the bulge in my pants. She looks me in the eye with a small smile as her breathing gets regular and puts the cigarette back between her lips. The damned thing's nearly completely consumed and I doubt she's gotten the opportunity to smoke it while I was tasting her.

"Want some?"

"No," I smile. "You know I prefer to watch you smoke rather than smoke myself!"

She blushes and smiles. Of course, I remember many things about her other than how good in bed she was. I remember a lot more than I'd dare admit too. Actually, I've stocked every single of those memories in a chest inside my head that I've kept locked, trying to forget about them, but the past days broke that chest and now they're free to travel every neurone of my brain.

"Alright…"

She blows smoke in my face and stands up. As she walks towards the lined-up crates, she tosses the cigarette butt in the jar I used as a toilet and takes a few sips of wine. As she does so, I watch her perfect little ass bouncing as she walks in those damned heels, licking my lips as I remind myself of old good memories. Then she turns and offers me some wine and of course I accept, who would be foolish enough to refuse anyway? And especially after five days of custody!

She walks to me and places the bottle in my hand and I drink all that's left inside. I'm so absorbed by the task of finishing the wine that I don't see nor feel her get on her knees and free my penis from my pants until she begins to stroke it and I choke. I look at her with wide eyes and she takes the empty bottle out of my hands with a tender smile. Then she gently pushes on my forehead so my head would rest on the back of the chair and I would be comfortable to enjoy.

With her hands and mouth she works on my entire length. At first, slowly and teasingly, then fast and rough. I'm sweating like a fucking beast and trying to contain my groans until I reach the climax. I deliver everything in her mouth and she swallows like she was waiting for it for years – which might actually turn out to be true!

From the floor where she's sitting, she watches me panting and as soon as our eyes meet, she stands and puts back on her panties. Then she kisses me on the forehead and walks toward the door. She smiles and tosses me the keys to free myself from the chair. "Good night, Ezio," and closes the door behind her.


	6. Day 6

**A/N: Don't get fooled by the title! Hope you'll enjoy the last chapter and sorry for the wait, I ran out of ideas then forgot about it.**

* * *

Day 6

"Get up mate, tonight _you_ go see Mrs Rosa." The same two guards come get my plate and free me from my chains. After all this time!

I follow them in the dark and dusty hallways of the place I was kept into until we get on an elevator and the door open on a wide space that I could characterize as being a living room. One side of it is all made of glass window, offering a stunning view of whatever city I'm into.

"See the huge ass hallway right there?" the nicer of the two men points at a space in front of us and I nod. "Second door at your left. Bathroom's there," he points out at velvet curtains at our left.

I don't have time to ask them more questions: they push me out of the elevator and close the door as the stronger turns a lever that makes them go down. So I first make my way toward the curtains because the need to shower is real and when I open them, I stand in front of a small bathtub full of water. I strip and get inside the water that's a bit cold, but really I'm not going to complain after a week in a dirty cell. I find the soap and scrub off every layer of dirt and sweat covering my body until I find my skin smooth and fresh.

After a while, I step out of the bathtub and find a towel and fresh clothing placed on a stool. I quickly dress up in the black shirt and navy sweat pants and make my way to the second door at my left in the hallway, impatient to see what Rosa's prepared for me. I stand in front of the door and deeply breath before knocking on the door that instantly opens.

The room's wide and filled with expensive looking furniture. The high ceiling gives a rich and luxurious aspect to the room. Everything's whether brown or light pink. Four huge windows covered by light pink curtains let us have a pretty good view of the city and bean bags are placed near them I suspect to look outside while having a deep talk with friends and a bottle of wine. In that area rest a bunch of chandelier placed on both sides of each window to provide the room in soft light.

I take a few steps inside to admire the magnificence of the place and eventually I notice that I'm alone. "Rosa?" I try, but get no answer.

I walk to the bed and look through the thin curtain covering it to see if she's not hiding, but I find nothing but sheets, cushions and pillows. I make my way to the window and take a seat in one of the bean bag and find a bottle of wine. It's already open so I take a sip to taste it, then a second, a third and eventually I drink the whole bottle. I stand up and start to look around for another bottle of that delicious liquor. Between the bed and a window is a whatnot and the last shelf I find five bottles. My eyes widen as I take another one, sit down, open it in a swift move and drink it.

I sit there for a while, looking out the window and smiling, as three empty bottles roll away in the room. Voices echo in my head and I'm wondering if they're real or results of my drunkenness.

"Finally," a woman's voice says behind me and I turn around.

Rosa, dressed in a short red nightgown, closes the door behind her, fixes the curtains on the sides on the bed and walks towards me with a smile on her lips. She sits on my lap and places her hands on my shoulders while I just stare at her confused and enjoying it. I feel like she hesitates on telling me something, but really I can't be sure considering my state of mind.

"I'm glad you're here tonight," she says, looking down at my chest, as she rubs me shoulders. "I really wanted you here with me…" She looks me in the eye, "I _really_ want you tonight."

My eyes widen and I smile, wrapping an arm around her waist and getting ready to stand up and throw her on the bed when she stops me by tightening her grip on me. I frown and see concern on her face.

"I thought that perhaps we could do it in a different way tonight."

"What d'you mean?" I frown.

"I mean, at some points we had a routine and it was nearly getting boring, so if we could try some new stuff tonight, well I'd like that!"

"Y'didn't chose the right man, dear lady!"

"Why?"

"Can't guarantee you it'll be all romantic and shit, if that's what you want…"

"Oh please Ezio," she chuckles. "Not that I want to, but how can you not be romantic?" I show her the empty bottle of mine in the corner of the room and she bursts out in laughter. "It'll be even nicer!" she adds. "How come we've never tried that when we were drunk?"

"Actually, it happened a few times when _you_ were drunk…"

"What about you?"

"Y'always stopped me after two cups!"

"Yeah, but you became wild and crazy when you were drunk!"

"We'll see about that tonight!" I sit straight and for a second my mind is perfectly fine. "Don't worry, tonight I'll make you feel special like no other man – not even me – ever did and will ever do, _bella_."

She smirks and nods as to give me the starting signal. I stand up with her in my arms and lay her on the bed. I shove my head in the crook of her neck to smell her and then place a trail of slow kisses along her collarbone. She pushes on my shoulder to lay me on the bed so she can stand and then kisses me. She backs away and I follow and when I'm in a sitting position she breaks the kiss and smirks while dropping her nightgown, leaving herself only in black and red lace panties. While I examine her whole body, she spins on herself so I can see everything. I gesture for her to come over to me and she does. I turn her around so that her perfect little ass is right before my eyes and push on her lower back so she'd lightly bend forward.

I start by caressing her hips and in a matter of seconds her panties are around her ankles. My hands then move to her cheeks, smooth and cambered, and I deeply breath. I squeeze them and move my hands all over them. I approach and begin to kiss them, at first lightly, then rougher and I move towards the space between her cheeks. She's fresh out of the shower so I don't mind kissing that spot and I hear her breathing louder. While my mouth is busy, my hand moves down to her clit and massages it.

"Ah, fuck!" she says and I smile.

I move my hand back and make circles around her entrance to tease her before inserting a finger inside of her and she moans. I move in and out and eventually put a second finger inside and she begins to shake. I know that soon she won't be able to hold herself up so I ask her to lay on the bed while I kneel on the ground. Again, I insert two fingers inside her and move back and forth as fast as I can. She breaths loudly and moans as I kiss the inside of her thighs.

After a very short time, she grasps my hand and looks me in the eye. I'm surprised and terribly confused by her actions.

"Please, don't make me wait one more night…" she says on a firm tone in which I can still feel a hint of weakness after what I did to her body.

I smirk and slowly hover over her, our nose nearly touching mine. "Oh, could totally do that _bella_! As a revenge… ya see," I pretend to be thinking while she breaths fast. "I could get ya all turned on and juss leave and keep my dick in my pants for the next five days before givin' it to you, how temptin' does that sound, now tell me?"

She looks at me with eyes that are filled with different emotions – concern, guilt, enthusiasm, worry –, but her gaze's so dark that I'm kind of afraid of what she's thinking for a moment. Rosa doesn't move at first – only stares at me as I've just mentioned – then all of a sudden gets a hold on my dick. I freeze, feeling excessively empowered now that she's got my _lad_ as a hostage.

"Yeah, but that's not the way it's gonna happen, Ezio…" Using all her strength, she gets me to lay on the bed instead of her while she straddles me, my hard cock still between her fingers. She raises and eyebrow and looks me deep in the eye when she finishes with: "Unfortunately!"

I'm taken aback and aroused as she shoved me inside of her, deep and hard, and we both moan in pleasure, a long and low moan. _Finally_.

I buckle my hips with hers and she begins to ride me like I've never seen her do before. She puts all of herself into it as if it were her last night on Earth. She rocks me like a damn animal in strong need to quench its thirst for wild sex. And nothing else. She moans and pants and screams my name and plays with her breasts and clitoris while all I can do is stare in amazement at the view she gives me.

When I feel her body weakening, I wrap my arm around her waist and flips her on the bed so I can participate a bit too. My feet anchored solidly in the ground, I place both hands on her waist and begin to thrust in and out as fast as I can, slamming my hips into hers with fierce. Her screams turn into cries as her walls tighten around me and I don't stop until all of both our fluids are out and we're out of breath.

I pull out and fall beside her on the soft mattress, eyes closed. We listen to each other's breathing and when I hear Rosa turn her head I open my eyes. She smiles. A tender smile that I hadn't seen in years – literally – and it lights my entire being with unexplainable joy. We look at each other in silence, both smiling, both sweating. Both so glad to be at that precise moment with the other.

I turn on my side to face her and slowly raises a hand to put it on her cheek. She rests her hand above mine and smiles widely, her eyes smiling as well as I approach my face from hers and she does the same, connecting our lips together into a tender kiss.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Ezio," Rosa says when we pull away, her eyes filled with tears as I crash my lips onto hers once again and hold her tightly in my arms.


End file.
